


Fairy Lights

by GhostedArmy



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: High School AU, Ice Skating, M/M, anyway, im not even in high school anymore wth, this is sort of a prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 15:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14429040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostedArmy/pseuds/GhostedArmy
Summary: i dont even knowits brimtake it





	Fairy Lights

**Author's Note:**

> yo i dont even know i did this in like 2 hours off and on so, yeah

“I don’t think this is a good idea.” Tim was standing on a mat, skates on his feet, and looking at his boyfriend. Brian gave him a toothy grin, and reached over to put one hand on his arm. Tim clutched at it like it was a lifeline, and gave Brian another look.

“You’ll be fine! I promise! Ice skating is easy,” Brian said. He was standing in his own skates, a lot more graceful than Tim. He looked like a hockey player, whereas Tim felt like he looked like a newborn faun.

“Brian, you seem to forget that you have more balance than I do. Also, you’re more… proportioned.” He stepped forward, nearly falling backwards as his ankles bent inwards. It wasn’t _uncomfortable_ , per se, but it wasn’t something Tim was used to.

It was New Years Eve, and the local ice skating rink that opened every winter was having a special. They would be open until 1am, to let the high schoolers and young adults have a safe night for New Years. Tim spotted his classmates milling around, saw the dark haired girl from his Algebra class, noticed the quiet, shy girl with blue hair was looking up at an older girl.

“Hey, come on. Get out of your head a little bit,” Brian said gently, putting one hand on his jaw. Tim pulled away, looking around self-consciously.

“What if someone, what if someone sees us?” Tim whispered. His chest was a cage, his anxiety a little bird, and that bird was fluttering its wings. He took a deep breath and looked at the floor.

“I’m okay with that, if you are. I don’t want to hide this, hide us. We’ve been together for two months, I’m tired of having to hide you,” Brian murmured, grabbing Tim’s hands and pulling him gently towards the arena.

Tim looked up at him, and melted at seeing how Brian’s eyes were shining. They moved through the doors into the cold room, and Tim broke the eye contact to look around.

The arena was NHL-sized, and the ice was clean. There were a few older couples already scattered through the ice, laughing and having fun. There were speakers playing music at a quiet volume placed around the arena, and fairy lights were entwined across the overhanging beams, casting a soft glow across the ice.

Brian pulled on his hand, stepping close to the entrance. He stepped onto the ice, gracefully gliding across the ice. He stood tall, reaching out for Tim’s hand.

“I feel like I’m going to break the ice,” Tim said, grumbling to himself as he reached out to take Brian’s hand.

“You know I’m only a few pounds lighter than you.” Brian pulled him onto the ice, holding his hands tightly. Tim clung to Brian, his body freezing up.

“I’m going to fall.”

“You’re fine! It’s fine, just relax. I’ll lead you around.”

“Brian, I am going to fall and I will take you down with me.”

Brian pulled Tim closer, arm looping around his waist and holding one hand. Tim felt his heart race at how close Brian was, how close they were. He looked at Brian, mouth slightly open, and felt the world slow down.

The fairy lights were reflecting off of the ice, casting a soft, golden light over Brian’s face. His eyes twinkled with reflections of tiny pinpoints of stars, and he had a soft smile on his face.

“Is everything okay?” Brian asked softly, and Tim nodded. “Okay, because you’re staring.”

“You’re just… You just look um, really good.” Tim felt his face flush and he looked down towards the ice. He heard laughter, and looked up quickly, but his center of gravity shifted slightly.

His skates came out from under him, and, in a hasty decision to try to keep himself upright, he clutched at Brian’s hoodie. He landed squarely on his ass, but he pulled Brian down too.

“Ow…” Tim mumbled, wincing. He looked up, finding himself face to face with Brian. He flushed again, but Brian just grinned.

“Are you okay?” Brian asked softly, and Tim nodded. Tim opened his mouth to speak, but was just… his mouth was dry, and his heart was in his throat. Brian was so close, to him, too close….

Brian leaned closer, and Tim let out an involuntary noise. He felt strong arms wrap around him, and he was lifted to his feet.

“You can tell me if you’re not okay, you look dazed. We can go, you know my mom’s a nurse, she can take care of you if you’re hurt-”

“I really want to kiss you.”

Brian gaped at him, his face going red, and he looked around. “...here?” He asked, eyeing all the people on the ice.

Tim followed his gaze, watching as it settled on a group of adults, watching them with blank expressions. One of them, a blonde woman, turned to the brunette next to her to say something. Tim felt his heart drop, and he let go of Brian. “...Nevermind,” he said quietly.

“No, no, that’s not what I meant,” Brian said, grabbing his hand. “That was just really sudden and I didn’t expect it.” He entwined their fingers, using his other hand to gently grab Tim’s face.

He pulled him in for a soft kiss, one that made the world around them stop. Tim’s lips were slightly chapped, but it seemed like Brian didn’t mind. Brian kissed him as if he were his last meal, and he was savoring it. As if he were the last breath on earth, and Brian wanted to take his time on it.

When they pulled apart, Tim was lightheaded. He always was, after they kissed, but this time was different. His lips were tingling, and felt warm. He reached up to touch them subconsciously, and Brian gave him a toothy grin.

“How was that?” He teased. “You look pretty starstruck. Do you need to sit down?” He asked, and lead Tim, slowly, towards the exit of the arena and to the stands.

Tim was dumbfounded, unable to talk, and stared at Brian the entire time.

“Was it bad?” Brian asked once they had sat down, and Tim hurriedly shook his head. He felt his face split in a small smile, before leaning in again and kissing him again.


End file.
